For example, a transport vehicle disclosed in JP 2015-48194A (Patent Document 1) includes a lifting/lowering portion for lifting and lowering a transportation-target object in a suspended state, and delivers the transportation-target object to a placement location that is provided below this transport vehicle. In this kind of technique, a set value of a lifting/lowering distance is determined corresponding to the distance from the transport vehicle to the placement location in the up-down direction. The transport vehicle causes the lifting/lowering portion to lower the transportation-target object based on this set value, and delivers the transportation-target object to the placement location when the height of the transportation-target object becomes the same as the height of the placement location upon completing the lowering.